Hostile Mobs of Minecraft
Hostile Mobs are creatures that attack you. They start at Nighttime and may reach up to Daytime. Let's explore the Minecraft Java Worlds and find out more about them, Shall we? # Zombie Zombie is the most Popular Hostile Mob and perhaps was the First Hostile Mob of Minecraft. Appearing in Classic-Alpha stages, Zombies were extremely common to encounter at the Nights. They also appear in Darkness and Dark Areas, Such as Caves, Mineshafts, Dungeons and more. (We will get onto Generated Structures of Minecraft later) Is a Dead Version of the Main Protagonist, Steve. Green Skin, Drops Rotten Flesh which can poison you and is slow. Had an Unstable AI back then in Alpha-Beta Stages, Of course, Is now improved. 2. Skeleton Skeleton is the second most popular Hostile Mob of Minecraft. Appearing also in Classic-Alpha Stages, Skeletons look like Boneless "Zombies" and only burn in Daylight, Just like Zombies. These carry Bows and sometimes can be Riders of SpiderJockeys, Which is meant to be a Skeleton/Zombie riding for example, A Chicken, A Spider or even a Cave Spider. They are very difficult to deal with in Alpha-Beta Stages because of their damage per each arrow, And their Difficult AI. 3. Spider Spider (Perhaps) is the Third most popular Hostile Mob of Minecraft. Making a Famous Appearance in the Beta Minecraft, Spiders are giant versions of Real Spiders. They are always Hostile at the Night, And at Daytime are simply Aggressive. Spiders would gang up on you if you attacked/punched them. 4. Creeper Creepers also existed in Alpha-Beta Stages of Minecraft. This Mob was created accidently when the Original Owner of Minecraft, Markus "Notch" Persson (Notch) made some tests with the Pig Mob and created a Green with White Dots looking Creature that has Tightened up Feet, A Whole Torso which doesn't seperate the legs at all. It also has no arms, And is filled with Gunpowder. Once approached, The Creeper will explode. It has Blank Eyes and Mouth and a slightly small Cube Head. 5. Cave Spider Appearing in Beta-Stages and making a slightly Famous Appearance in Minecraft, Cave Spiders are spiders which ONLY live in Caves and never appear outside (Mostly) and are Hostile at all times. Mostly appear in Cobwebs in Mineshafts, Caves and perhaps Dungeons. 6. Skeleton/Zombie Horse Both are the same but with slightly different Sound Effects, And have a different appearance-look. Skeletons and Zombies often ride these, However, They are extremely rare and primarily are summoned by the /summon command coded in Minecraft. Both appear in Modern Versions of Minecraft and are "Replacements" for Spiderjockeys. 7. Zombie Pigman To not spoil the entire core of another Dimension/World of Minecraft, Which is automatically generated in Overworlds (Regular World/s) We have presented a few Mobs of the World/Dimension. This World/Dimension can be accessed by building a Portal. Away from that, Zombie Pigmen are zombified "Combinations" of Pigs and Regular Zombies. These mostly carry Golden Swords. If attacked, They gang up on you and begin killing you. 8. Ghast Like the first comment we said on Zombie Pigman's Description, We are still willing to tell about a few more Mobs of the Realm/Dimension/World. Ghasts are giant White Cubes, With tentacles below them. They shoot Fireballs which can be deflected by using Weapons. For example, A Sword. Their eyes also turn aggressive. They mostly cry and are ALWAYS flying around. 9. Blaze Blazes are Yellow/Golden Cube Heads which have bunch of Golden/Yellow Tentacles surrounding them. They also shoot Fireballs and are difficult to defeat. Can be in a Mob Spawner in a Fortress or be inside one. That's about it for this Topic surrounding the Videogame "Minecraft", Be sure to beware those Hostile Mobs we have counted down and stay tuned for the Next Topic Pages of this Wiki-Community.